


A Start

by Indehed



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 11:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12653073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indehed/pseuds/Indehed
Summary: He'd even begun to think the ME overalls were sexy. Which meant he was falling and he was becoming more and more aware of it.





	A Start

**Author's Note:**

> when you find something random hidden in a folder on your laptop and decide just to post it.
> 
> The title is mainly because this was clearly the start of an idea for a longer story but heaven knows what I originally intended anymore!

 You would think Danny was sick of the sight of bare white walls, hospital smell and scrubs, but he'd taken to having his lunch in the ME's office on days where Steve wasn't dragging him all across the island.  
   
It had started as a 'thank you for helping me out of a panic attack' when he'd brought coffee and sandwiches, and Max had somehow been invited into their little lunch discussion but over time and many days, it had become something of a ritual that Danny and Mindy sit on either side of her desk and talk about how they were doing for an hour. It wasn't always possible - either of them could be busy, but it happened more often than not and eventually it was not just expected, but they did everything possible to schedule themselves around the lunch.  
   
When everything with Charlie and the drama in Danny's life got too much for her, Melissa had pulled the plug on their on-again, off-again relationship (which was saying something considering how much drama she had of her own) and Danny found himself looking at Mindy in a whole new light. He was aware that he smiled like a goof when he saw her, whether in the office or out in the field. He looked forward to getting emails from her even when all that was attached was a report on some poor schmuck who'd been killed. And he'd found himself leaning in closer when she was beside him, or looking for her across distances and picking her out.  
   
Hell, he'd even begun to think the ME overalls were sexy. Which meant he was falling and he was becoming more and more aware of it.  
   
So he'd finally decided to man up before the end of a regular Wednesday lunch get-together. "So I've been thinking about things and I was wondering if you'd like to go get coffee some time, with me."  
   
Mindy considered him a moment. "You do realize we're doing that right now?" She ran the take-away coffee cup between her palms before lifting it to her lips for a sip.  
   
Danny smiled at the playfulness in her eyes. "I do know that, but I thought, maybe not here, maybe when we're not around work and... dead bodies, and Max."  
   
"Like a coffee.... date?"  
   
"Something like that." Despite the glint in her eyes and the smile on her face, he was getting nervous the longer she took to answer.  
   
"I don't really like to have too much coffee late in the day," she said before looking him in the eyes again. "But I would love to go for ice cream with you."  
   
"Ice cream? I like ice cream. I think that could work."


End file.
